


A Day at the Beach

by mizface



Series: djinn!Ray [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: Ray's tired of being cold. Fraser agrees to an unexpected solution.





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> It's time-stamp Tuesday! Posting this because I was looking for something else, and found a couple of things that were basically done, but never posted. FRTDNEATJ (because I have no idea what they were)

“Hey, some of us here aren't made of ice – you coming in or not?” Ray yelled as a shudder ran through him.

He could hear Fraser, still on the porch, give his boots one last firm stomp before entering the cabin. As soon as he crossed the threshold, Ray flicked his fingers to slam the door behind him, chasing the frigid winter air out at the same time.

“Seems like you have the temperature under control,” Fraser replied, eyebrow raised. He shucked off his coat and took his scarf and gloves to lay by the fire to warm and dry. “Of course, dressing for the environment is out of the question.”

“Hey, I've got clothes on! Even wearing a shirt.” He gestured at the t-shirt and sweatpants. “I told you before, I don't like wearing all those layers and long sleeves – makes me feel like I can't breathe.”

“Well then, I suppose the inconvenience of five seconds of cold air whenever I enter or leave is just the price you have to pay.”

“And pay and pay and pay,” Ray muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Ray replied, walking over to kneel by Dief, who'd run in ahead of Fraser and was curled up near the fire. Ray ran a hand over him, drying and warming his fur. Dief sighed happily. “At least you appreciate me, furface.”

He could practically hear Fraser's eye-roll, but his Master's tone was free of sarcasm when he asked Ray if he was hungry.

“I could eat,” Ray replied with a shrug.

“Have you had anything at all today?”

Ray kept his eyes on Dief as he shrugged again. Fraser hated it when he skipped meals, and reminding him that most of his other masters hadn't bothered worrying about it only worsened his mood. 

“Ray,” Fraser began, but Ray didn't let him go on.

“I just don't get that hungry. Besides, it's not like I'm burning off any energy, cooped up in here all day.”

“You don't have to stay indoors, you know that. I'd never confine you that way.”

Ray did know that; he'd suspected Fraser was trying to trick him when he'd first told Ray he'd could come and go as he pleased, but over the past few weeks he'd started to believe his Master's words. He'd yet to be punished for anything he did. Well, except for the lectures; those could be considered a punishment, he was sure of it.

Still, he had no interest in venturing out into a Canadian winter, and he told Fraser that. Again. “Seriously, not my idea of fun.”

“Then why not go somewhere else?”

“Because,” Ray said with a sigh, “I don't want to be caught trying to escape.”

That seemed to shock Fraser. 

“Not that that's what I'd be doing,” he added quickly. “But still. Gotta think about how it would look.”

Ray could practically hear what Fraser was going to say next. He held up a hand before his Master protested. “I know, I know what you told me, but just because you say a thing that doesn't make it okay to everyone else. Sure, I could pop out somewhere, take a day trip or something, but there's a chance it'll be noticed, and then nothing you say would help. I'd be taken from you and shown the error of my ways, until the powers that be thought I was ready to be a good djinn again.”

Fraser paled even further. “I had no idea.”

Ray shrugged. “It's just how things are, so don't worry about it. Even though you make me crazy, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up a djinn-shaped popsicle before too long, this is the best gig I've had in longer than I can remember.”

Fraser was silent for a minute, his look too contemplative for Ray's liking. So he was surprised when the question his Master finally asked was,“Where would you go? If you could get away for a day, I mean.”

“Somewhere _warm_ ,” Ray said emphatically. “Even keeping this place toasty inside, I still feel the ice in my bones, y'know?” Fraser nodded. “So yeah, I'd go somewhere the heat could melt that ice. Maybe feel the sand between my toes,” he added, waggling one bare foot.

“I've never been to the beach,” Fraser said, a considering look on his face. “All right,” he said, nodding decisively. “Let's do that.”

“What?”

“I'll go with you – it's the obvious solution. I've the day off tomorrow, and this storm isn't going to get any better.” The wind howled as if in response, sending a shiver down Ray's back. “We'll make a day of it, sight-see if you'd like, or go somewhere quiet. Your choice, Ray.” He caught Ray's still-shocked gaze and held it. “Unless you'd rather not go, of course.”

Ray shook himself from speechlessness as it sunk in. “Are you kidding? I'd take us now if you wanted! Trust me, Fraser, you're going to love it.”

Fraser smiled at him, and despite his earlier words, Ray felt warm all the way to his core. He grinned back and started to plan. He was going to give his Master a day he'd never forget.

***

They were on a secluded beach; seemed smart given Fraser hated Ray using his magick in front of people. He leaned his head back and spread out his arms, taking in the sunlight hitting his bare skin with a smile. He hadn't even bothered with a shirt, opting for baggy swim trunks as his only clothing.

“You'll get burned,” Fraser warned him. “Did you happen to create some sunscreen?”

“Nope,” Ray replied, eyes still closed. “But there's nothing to worry about.”

“Are djinns immune to sunburn, then?”

“Nah,” Ray replied, stretching a little more before shifting to face Fraser. “I did a little mojo, made us both unburnable, for today at least.”

Ray could swear that Fraser looked disappointed for a second when he said that. But that made zero sense, so he ignored it. He also ignored the voice in his head reminding him that he'd done a lot more than just keep the sun from taking its toll. “So feel free to strip out of that shirt and really feel the sun beating down on you. It'll make the water feel that much better when we go for a swim.” He stopped. “Wait, you do swim, right?”

“I can swim,” Fraser assured him. “Canada does have lakes and rivers, you know.”

“Yeah, but those are super-cold, I bet. Wait'll you feel this. Nothing like the ocean.” 

Ray headed for the water, eager to swim. It had been forever since he'd been in the ocean. He ran in, kicking up sand as he went, and dove in as soon as it was deep enough. The cool water felt amazing on his sun-warmed skin; he surfaced, smiling and splashing around, to see Fraser at the edge of the water.

"I thought you could swim?" he challenged, grinning as Fraser raised an eyebrow before wading in to join him. Ray floated on his back, eyes closed, as he heard his Master approach. He stayed loose and relaxed until Fraser was close and then, before he could react, Ray twisted in the water to splash him full in the face. He laughed at the surprised look that got him, then darted away before Fraser could retaliate. But he'd seen the gleam in Fraser's eye - it was on. That started a merry chase that ended when Ray took pity on his Master (no, really) and let himself be caught, though not dunked. Fraser had Ray pinned from behind, arms tightly around him, until Ray conceded. Not that he couldn't have used magick to escape, but where was the fun in that?

Once released, he turned to face Fraser in the nearly chest-deep water, and sucked in a breath at the sight. He'd never seen the man look so relaxed and happy; it made him glow, and Ray felt his heart turn over in his chest, a dangerous feeling he tamped down immediately.

"I think I've had enough for now, gonna just swim a bit, if that's okay," he said.

Fraser looked at him, something in his expression Ray was afraid to interpret. But all he said was, "Of course, Ray. whatever you'd like," as he tilted back to float. Ray watched him for a moment before shaking himself and swimming off. He needed to be away from Fraser, right the fuck now. As soon as he was deep enough, he ducked under the water and stayed there, watching tiny fish swim by, more approaching as he stilled, the peace and quiet calming him.

Or at least it did until he felt a tug on his magick. It startled him enough to surface, and he saw Fraser closer to shore, standing and calling for him. The look of relief he saw when Fraser spotted him both warmed Ray and shattered the fragile calm he'd achieved.

"Oh, thank god, there you are," Fraser said as Ray swam closer. "You were under so long, I thought something had happened to you."

Oh. Shit, Ray had maybe forgotten to tell him. "Not a chance of that," he replied. "I, uh, kind of fixed it so it couldn't."

"You used magick to be able to breathe underwater?"

"Sort of?" Fraser just stared, waiting. "I made it so nothing harmful could happen, which includes drowning. Or even salt water stinging your eyes." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I like watching the fish, okay?"

"And does that extend to both of us?"

"Of course it does! What, you think I want you stung by a jellyfish or eaten by a shark?"

"Of course not, Ray. It would have been nice to know, though. I was worried."

That knocked the wind right out of his defensiveness. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess, just knowing how you are about me using my powers, I figured better not to say anything."

"Ray.” Fraser stopped, obviously working on just what he wanted to say next. “I don't mind you using magick - it's part of who you are. I just don't want to abuse it, or you. If you use it for yourself, that's fine."

"Is it? Because you bitch about the cabin like, every day."

"Well, that could cause potential problems if anyone else were to see the effects of your abilities. This," he said, waving an arm to indicate the scene around them, "is an entirely different story."

"I gave you the same protections,” Ray reminded him. “You going to tell me to take them away?"

"Are they just for the duration of our time here?" Ray nodded; he could remove them easily, sure. "Then, thank you for thinking of my welfare. And warn me next time, please."

Between the conversation and being too water-logged to stay in any longer, Ray was done with swimming for the time being. He trudged his way back up the beach to the towels and umbrella he'd set up. With a snap of his fingers, their lunch appeared, everything the perfect temperature, and protected from the sand. 

“Stop it,” Ray told Fraser when he saw the slightly sad look on his face as he joined Ray. “I told you I like doing this for you. Don't you believe me?” he challenged.

Fraser nodded. “Of course I do, Ray. It just still bothers me, if not for what you do for me, then when I think about those who came before me.”

“Well you can't change the past, so just stop thinking about it,” Ray told him. “Only happy thoughts today, okay?”

“I'll do my best,” Fraser said with a smile. He turned his attention to the picnic spread. “This does look good.”

“It tastes even better. Come on, if I'm hungry you must be starving.”

Everything was, of course, amazing; magick was a wonderful thing.

“You know,” Ray remarked, “I'm still kind of surprised Dief didn't want to come along, play in the surf.”

“And I'm still surprised you haven't realized what a truly lazy creature he is. I'm sure he's enjoying the quiet of the cabin, especially since I have no doubt that you left him plenty to eat.”

Ray grinned, unrepentant. “Hey, why use magick to create crap food?”

“Well, it definitely gave him no incentive to come along.” Fraser picked up a piece of fruit and studied it a moment before taking a bite. “This is all quite good. I've never seen a lot of it before – some of your favorites, I take it?”

“Some, yeah. Plus, I wanted to give you some variety.” Fraser raised an eyebrow, and Ray rolled his eyes. “Look, you don't let me do stuff for you very often, so sue me if I want to take advantage when I can.”

“I'd say I was sorry I'm not the kind of master you want, but I'm not.”

Ray barely resisted rolling his eyes. “Yeah, trust me, I know. Been there for all the arguments, remember?”

Belly full and feeling content, Ray leaned back onto his elbows, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes, drinking in the heat and light. “You know,” he remarked, “this is more the kind of place I thought I'd pop into, that day you freed me.”

“How did you end up in a snowbank?”

“No idea. Guess I must've pissed someone off pretty bad, so I ended up out where they figured no one would find me.”

“I don't see how being without a master is punishment,” Fraser said. “You're free of having to wait on anyone.”

“Free of more than that,” Ray snorted. “Trust me, it's not as nice as it sounds.”

“What do you mean?”

Ray considered not answering, but decided what the hell. “I mean, that when I'm in the bottle, none of this,” he gestured to himself, “is there.”

“Your body disappears?”

“What did you think happened? How else would I fit?”

“I suppose I thought you shrank down.”

“What, and I had a little set-up inside, couches and pillows and shit?”

The tips of Fraser's ears turned red, and Ray realized that was exactly what he'd thought. “Well, I don't. That's not how it works. You go to your bottle, and you're just energy, swirling around, until someone pops the top and lets you out.”

Fraser looked upset. 'That sounds terrible.”

“It's not so bad at first,” Ray said with a shrug. “I mean, it's a little bit, I don't know, liberating I guess? But yeah, not so great if you're stuck that way for awhile.”

“Which is why you want to please whoever frees you,” Fraser said. “So you aren't sent back in.” He looked down at his hands. “Ray, I am so sorry. I've been trying to be kind to you, but it seems I've done you a disservice.”

“You really haven't,” Ray assured him. “I mean, not on purpose or anything. It's not like you order me in there.” Which was entirely true. Ray only used it as a retreat when their arguments were going nowhere and he needed to cool off. “It really isn't so bad, as long as I know it's not indefinite, y'know?”

Fraser didn't look to reassured, but he nodded and ate some more.

“Ray, I have a question,” Fraser said a few minutes later. “Is your non-corporeality a requirement of being a djinn?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you have to become pure energy, is it necessary for your survival?”

“Like a recharge or something?” Ray thought about it for a minute. “I don't think so, why?”

Fraser just sat there for a moment, then took a deep breath. “Then with your permission, I'd like to make a wish.”

You could have knocked Ray over with a feather. “Really? But you hate wishes. We've had multiple arguments where you tell me just how much you hate them.”

“I hate the idea of making you do something you don't want to do,” Fraser corrected. “But I think this might be a good thing, as long as you agree to it, of course.”

“Agree to what?”

“To having your bottle be more like I assumed it was.” Fraser said. “To having it be a place of your own, a refuge from the world, filled with things you choose. If I can wish for that, and if it's something you'd like, then that's what I want to do.”

Ray just stared at Fraser, speechless for a few long moments. How was he for real? “You really mean that, don't you?” he finally asked, flushing at the catch in his voice. “You don't wish for anything for weeks, and now when you do, it's not even for you.”

“Someday, perhaps you won't be surprised when someone is kind to you,” Fraser said, voice soft and tinged with sadness.

“The world is a nasty place full of nasty people, Benton Fraser,” Ray replied matter-of-factly, then gave a tiny shrug and an even tinier smile. “But I'm starting to think maybe there's a little bit of good in it too, here and there.” 

Fraser smiled in response,and Ray let himself enjoy the warmth seeing it brought. And for the first time in longer than he could remember, he let himself believe.


End file.
